


Robot Masters x Reader (Oneshots) REBOOTED

by orphan_account



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Don't @ Me, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, I feel old, I have a passion a passion you guys are with me passed off, I love Mega Man, I really love xreaders, I'm back in the game, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Pregnancy, Rock Man forever!, Romance? No way!, Sex, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Your either with me or against me, enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: REBOOTED FROM THATONECYBORG ON WATTPAD!!!Henlo! Welcome to an x Reader! I take requests SMUT ALLOWED will change rating once I write itl
Relationships: Robot Masters/Reader, Robot Masters/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. [ Burning Passion] Burner x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say about this its 00:00 and I'm scared!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burner Man burns down the forest where you work at.

You're a park ranger for a sector of woods, you were created specifically to monitor the woods and make sure the wildlife was ok. Occasionally, the jobs are pretty easy as far as things go. Some people hike in the woods on their days off or retire. Half the time most people bring their children so they can have a family outing together. Some things were strange about this however, the mere possibility that some of these kids might get hurt raced you. You were in no position of authority to let these humans be warned since your boss said you're only allowed to talk when they talk to you. You assume it's just standard practice. You didn't ask them why you just went with it because you loved your job. One day, however all this changed when something odd happened, you did your daily ritual of checking out the wildlife when all of a sudden. Heat scorched the woods. You check your internal temperature monitor. It was at a high rate. That's not supposed to happen. You checked it earlier as a requirement for you. It was below average. But why would it be… Oh no, you noticed the forest on fire in the distance and ran to investigate. Why was your forest on fire?! You made your way to the center of the woods where a large old oak tree stood. Your favorite spot to sit at. Reduced to ashes, tears pricked at your face. The memories were precious, you got up and saw the source of all this destruction. It was a tall husky robot that had what appears to be several flames on him. He then cut down a tree which was near you and you jumped out of the way. The tree fell down. Reduced nothing to ashes once the bot burnt it.

“Hey what are you doing?” You asked the bot, it barely was even asked. It came as a low whisper. You had to accept you were damn near terrified. Everything was burning before you. The bot turned around.

“Why hello there, I'm just burning your friendly neighborhood forest!” The Bot said as you tapped your foot impatiently. 

“For what reason? This forest is my job, and you burnt my tree!” You cried.

“Oh?” He said.

“Is there a reason why you're burning the trees?” You asked.

“Wow, what are you, the Lorax? You speak for the trees or something? Relax, I'm just tryna burn down this forest--” 

“I see that.” You interrupted.

“--If I don't my core will explode. Or I will explode… Somehow, but I come here every so often, and burn down stuff whenever!” He said.

“But can you consider the fact that this all isn't ok? Burning trees could cause some damage.” The bot turned to you with anger. 

“Do you want me to die?!” He asked, as you shook your head. You promised you wouldn't get into fights. No not now. Before you could explain yourself more clearly, he attacked you. You dodged the fire attack with grace. You needed to find a way to lure him out so he wouldn't destroy more of the forest. You got up, and started to run. 

The robot began to run after you, so it's working. 

_____________________________________________

_ Purpose  _ those words meant nothing throughout your function so why would it mean something now? Your purpose was just like the other bots. Once a robot serves its purpose it is scrapped and left to rot. You were once a Gardner robot helping a family with gardening in their garden. You were stored in the attic when not needed. One day, however; you weren't taken down out of the attic. When escaping the attic, the family was gone. You were alone in this old old old house, with nothing. Nobody. Until they took you away. And dropped you off at the scrap heap. You stayed there for ages until a few essential workers took you in. They were park rangers…

They gave you a second chance. One that a robot that served its purpose would be jealous. For a while you accustomed to the idea of being a park ranger, the family you lived with was seen at this park. They noticed you and decided to leave.  _ Why?  _ WHY DID THEY FLEE you were going to ask them why they left you behind. Why you were left for dead. You continued work, not leaving your post. You stayed there for awhile. Until you realized.

_ You were replaced. _

  
  
  
  


_ By a human. _

_____________________________________________

_ Running.  _ You've been running for ages, you weren't built for any speeding purposes, you weren't built for hand to hand combat. You were built for other things. Combat eeehhhh not so much, you continue to run, your legs giving out. You tumble to the floor.

“Ah shit!” You said as he walked towards you and grabbed your arm. He smirked and looked at you.

“You're trapped. Any last words.” 

“Why?” 

“What? Do you mean?” 

“Why are you doing this?” 

“I beg your fucking pardon?” 

“What's the purpose of all this?” 

“Purpose?” He cackles. “Baby, I'm the purpose! I decide what's fair and goes. It's because my purpose is to ruin natural habitats, my boss said. I have a bomb inside of me… And I need to burn trees every single day.” He said.

You didn't know what to say, here's a 8 foot tall robot telling you, that he has a bomb inside him, a  _ fucking _ bomb that can go off any minute and kill you both, you felt sympathetic. Almost sorry for the fellow. You turn to face him.

“Look I barely know you, my name is (Y/n), who are you.” You asked.

“Burner Man.” The bot said. “I suppose I shouldn't kill yeh.” Burner Man got off you and turned away.

“Hey kid, see ya.” 

With that, you never saw him again, to this day you wonder how and what happened to him, guess you'll never know...


	2. [ Made Of Metal ] Metal Man x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You pine after Metal Man from afar

_ He was tired _ . Tired of being reprogrammed, tired of being a light bot. He just wanted to go home. His hot breath speeded up. Slowly matching the pace he so desperately desired. He'd been running because Quick Man said he'd lose some steam.  _ Oh yeah, definitely. Why not jog so I can be more tired?  _ The originally supposed to only fight mega man bot now turned to a gooder purpose stopped jogging and looked at the sidewalk with guilt. Guilt that he could have prevented this defeat! If he hadn't allowed Megabrat to copy his brother's powers. Now I've got  _ your  _ powers, man will be dead. He kicked a pebble angrily and stormed off. He had tears down his face. Oh so ye little faith, he tried. And that's all he will do. He won't allow Megabrat to get away with this. His core bounces as his footsteps begin to get slower. He began to get mad. His body heaved.

“Fuck you, Megabrat, fuck you!” He yelled. As a certain female noticed from afar and pined after him. 

Certainly one day, one day he'll notice her. But that's besides the point, Wily bots aren't supposed to fall in love with Light Bots. Yet you've seen Quick Man and Elec Man sneaking out to see each other, wack. The best thing about Metal Man was everything. He's dangerous and you love danger. Even if your crush is dangerous. You went to follow him, maybe he'll be in love with you then.


	3. [ Love Wily! ] Dr. Wily x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have second thoughts on your relationship with Wily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request by @BassDestructor

_ This is ok.  _ You thought, pushing Treble off your lap. The dog growled. But he walked off. You looked over to see your husband genius next to you sleeping in bed.

_ This is totally ok.  _ You thought again as you rubbed your head, how'd you ended up with an evil genius as your husband? The world may never know. And quite frankly; The world doesn't care. This is why they made you meet at the robot convention. This is why they made you fall head over heels in love with him. This is why you stayed even after his attempts at taking over the world. This is why you didn't care if he tried to hurt you. You both were in love that's what counts. Some of his bots were not ok with you. Especially Quick Man.

_ “Just because your Master Wily’s new (Husband/Wife) doesn't mean I have to abide by your rules.” Quick Man said, you little shit. You gritted your teeth. Quick Man was known to be arrogant.  _

Easy for Quick Man you weren't focused on bonding with the bots. At all, except 2. Blues and Forte. They certainly left an imprint on you. Blues may be quiet and reserved but secretly he cares for you. Forte may be rough around the edges, but secretly, he's a softie. Both will eagerly await your arrival home. Even though Forte is not the type of person to show affection he tried his best to give hugs to you and cheer you up. You got on his good side because at the robot convention he saw a toy he thought Treble might like. But it cost a lot of zenny. So Wily told him he couldn't buy it. Poor soul. You bought the thing for him. Wily thanked you, you noticed him from somewhere and you asked him if he's the person taking over the world somehow he asked how'd you know. 

_ “My robot can predict the future.” You said.  _

_ The aforementioned scientist arched an eyebrow.  _

_ “You make robots too?”  _

_ “Of course.”  _

Forte came home from robot school, he slammed the door angrily.  _ He must've had a bad day again.  _ You thought, must be teen angst. You went downstairs and there was Forte. Smashing things, you know Wily might wake up and see this mess. 

“What's wrong Forte?” 

“I had a shitty day at school! It was so bad! That I have to fucking go to detention!” 

Forte was the type to get into trouble so you hugged him. 

“It's ok.” 

_ Yeah, I can live with this… _

You smiled hesitantly, as Dr. Wily’s family was wild but you loved them either way...


	4. [ Shadow's To My Heart ] Shadow Man x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow Man wakes you up and you realize you are confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request by Annoymnous sorry if its short wanted to do Flash Man.

_ Darkness.  _ That's what you saw while you woke up for naps. You had been napping for what seems like ages. Then a robot walked up to you.

“Ahh there you are,” said the robot. He had a shuriken on his head, with a blue armour and he looked at you with a very expectant look. His eyes never wandered away from yours; he had a tired expression on his face. “We've been waiting for you to wake up. It's been a full blown 4 years since the accident.” He said matter of factly. 

“W-what accident?” You looked at him. 

“The thing is, The accident wasn't bad until we saw what he did to you. We had to repair several of your systems after the fight… You're lucky to be alive. Dr. Wily said.” He said. You wondered what accident he was talking about when you remembered-- No you can't remember anything at all. 

“Do you remember who you are?” He asked.

“No…” You state. As the bot sighed.

“Just how he has feared.” 

You got up. But the bot held you down.

“Stay here. It's dangerous for you to go out. And I prefer if you weren't too fast with standing up. It'll damage your systems further.” The bot scribbled something down before walking out. He was gone for about a good solid 5 minutes but he went back after bringing someone.

“Bist du sicher, dass es ihr nicht gut geht?” A scientist asked. You snapped your head.

“Sir, she's unsure who she is and I wrote down everything.” Shadow Man shows the professor the lymph nodes and he nodded.

“Go ahead and keep (Name) company.” He leaves.

“Ok.” 

So now you're not alone.


	5. [ Flash Man, Flash! ] Flash Man x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash Man declares his love for you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely a parody of freaking Hyadians song I'm sorry xD don't hate me

_ Flash back, flash back _ _   
_ _ How can I forget you baby? _ _   
_ _ Flash back, flash back _ _   
_ _ You can give me the flash! _ _   
  
_

_ I have a passion, a passion (She/He) with me passed off _

_ Flash back, flash back _ _   
_ _ How can I forget you baby? _ _   
_ _ Flash back, flash back _ _   
_ _ You can give me the flash! _ _   
  
_

_ Your face, how long will it haunt me? _

_ Would things have been easier if I had forgotten you? _

_ (I love (Y/n) Maybe?) _

_ What's this pricking in my heart? _

_ (May (Y/n) Forgive me) _

_ My feelings cannot reach you _

_ Clearly looking back on those memories of you _

_ I threw some harsh words that was my fault _

_ (I love (Y/n) need EVER) _

_ Why are my wounds throbbing in pain? _

_ ( (Y/n) Forever) _

_ Only you can heal me _

_ (I have a passion. It's a passion (She/He) with me passed off)  _

_ Flash back, flash back _ _   
_ _ How can I forget you baby? _

_ (I have a passion. It's a passion (She/He) with me passed off)  _

_ Flash back, flash back _ _   
_ _ You can give me the flash! _

_ Whenever I'm imagining You're with someone else _

_ My body gets worn out and numb _

_ (I love (Y/n) need EVER) _

_ Why do I sometimes get nervous? _

_ ( (Y/n) forever) _

_ Even night will turn into day! _

_ (I have a passion. It's a passion (She/He) with me passed off)  _

_ Your face, how long will it haunt me?  _

_ Would things have been easier if I had forgotten you? _

_ ( I love (Y/n) need EVER) _

_ What's this pricking in my heart?  _

_ ( (Y/n) Forever) _

_ My feelings cannot reach you. _

_ Wanna do it? _

_ Wanna do it? _

_ Wanna do it?  _

_ Wanna do it? _

_ Hey! Let's do it!  _

_ Its so big and bigger _

_ Terribly, baby! _

_ Hey let's do it! _

_ Making exhilarating love _

_ Its so big and bigger! _

_ Wanna do it? _

_ Just looking into your round eyes _

_ I seriously fell in love (Y/n). _

_ please stop time, Flash Man  _

_ Just the two of us... _


	6. [ Sacerfices ] Bass x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bass kills you and you want revenge.

_ “Any last words?” The bot asked.  _

_ “Fuck you.” You said as he chuckles. _

_ “What's so frickin funny?!” You growled as he shoved the buster in your face.  _

_ “You humans think you're above us, just because we're machines, pathetic little tools you can use and throw away when we're not useful anymore. Then you build even  _ more  _ robots to throw away.” The bot said. “It's a filthy cycle, rinse and repeat. How perfectly pathetic and shitty it is.” He hissed. _

_ Charging up sounds were heard. Your eyes widen. _

_ “You motherfu--”  _

_ Then silence. _

“Cause of death?” Dr. Wily asked Dr. Light.

“Shot in the face by a robot. Should we go looking for your creation Albert?” 

“Bass? He's been on his own since… In forever. I have no clue and I'm not willing to release such information. We have to rebuild her mind inside a robot. And fast.” 

“Very well, you promise you won't use them to take over the world?” Dr. Light asked.

“I promise.” Dr. Wily Said, he had his fingers crossed. Dr. Light looked at his old friend. “I'll let you know when they're ready, in the meantime look for Bass, he is malfunctioning. He's breaking the code and laws of robotics.”

“Pssssh! I'll find him just; give me more time. I'll find him.” Dr. Wily said, waving his hand dismissively.

“You said that the day before, then the day before that and the day before that.” Dr. Light said. 

“I get it! I'm on it!” Dr. Wily said as he ran off, maybe to find Bass, meanwhile Dr. Light powers you on.

“Where am I?” You asked.

“You're in light labs, you died.” Dr. Light closed his eyes.

“Oh, greeeaaaattt.” You sighed as you got up.

“You might want to know that I made you built for weaponry--” 

“Does that mean I can beat the shit out of the guy who did this to me?” You asked.

“Yes but it's not recommended, because he's not in the right state of mind right now and besides you--” 

“Great see ya!” You teleported away.

“--Have a limited supply of ammo…” Dr. Light sighed.

You went out of the city.

“Stinky filthy humans…” He said, looking pretty pissed.

“I'm going to destroy this city whether or not…” 

“You're not going too!” You said as he turned around.

“Who was that?” 

“Me!” You said.

“Who the fuck are you?” He asked, you were pissed.

“I'm (P/T) (Woman/Man)” You said. 

“Do I know you?” 

“You're the asshole that killed me!” You said.

“Ahh yes the incompetent human. Tell me why do you care so much about this desolate wasteland so much?” He asked getting closer, you flinched but regained your composure.

“I love the place where I live, there's no reason for all this!” You said, he chuckles.

“Very well then, I shall go ahead and kill you off. I suppose you're the only thing that's standing in my way, is you.” He fired a blast at you but you dodged and began to shoot at him, he gets injured from the attack but doesn't stay down. At long, last you lifted your buster and smirked.

“Any last words? Hm this sounds vaguely familiar… Innit?” You asked as he growled.

“Fuck you.” He said as you just laughed. 

“I'd love to! Not!” You then prepared to shoot but your buster conks out.

Welp it's the end of the line for you. 


	7. [ Quick Man's Death ] Quick Man x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You lose Quick Man after he got attacked.

**_If you're looking for a wholesome Mega Man Oneshot with the reader insert, then you clicked for the wrong one, this one is filled with misery and loss. Just… Click off and read something else._ **

**_\-- FullyCharged_ElecMan_ **

“(Y/n) wait! You don't know where you're going!” Mega Man warned “Ra moon could be anywhere, he could hurt you! And I don't wanna be held responsible for your injuries!” Mega Man shouts.

“I'll be fine! Woah!” Suddenly the ground shakes and it cracks separating the two of you.

“(Y/n)! D-don't worry I’ll find a way across! I'll be right back!” Mega Man runs off and you are left alone. With nobody. You are starting to miss Mega Man, but this feeling is short lived when another bot came over, he was someone you recognize. It was Quick Man. You let out a phew, and you walked up to him.

“Finally someone I know and could put my faith in trusting for my life, Quick Man. You came at the right time, Mega Man went off to get some help because we got separated…” You started, Quick Man grabbed out his quick boomerang.

“...Wh-What are you doing?” You asked terrified, Quick Man looked at you with confusion before smiling. 

“What Ra Moon wants me to.” Quick Man said. “Clearly I'm after Mega Man, but since he's not here, I'm going after you!” Quick Man said, your eyes widened. And your pupils shrink. 

_ “No no no, this cannot be happening, why on earth are the robots acting strange? Especially Quick Man? He's not the arrogant fast asshole I know and love….”  _ You thought, as Quick Man edged closer.

“Look, Quick Man I have no weapons and I don't wanna fight--” You started as Quick Man grabbed out his boomerang. You didn't know how to get through to him, until your eyes widened, you had it! 

“Baby, he's the reason for the way you feelin'--” You started as Quick Man threw the boomerang and you dodged it.

“I know what you need--” You started as Quick Man growled.

“Stay still damn it!” He yells. 

“And you can get it on sight (yeah), yeah (yeah)” He runned towards you as you held him back.

“'Cause I ain't like the others--” You started.

“--Soon you gon' discover” Quick Man finished.

“This that type of lovin' that can change your life, oh” You both sang. 

“Wait why do I know this song?” He wondered.

“Well, you  _ are  _ Quick Man's clone so it makes sense you know his memories.” Quick Man hugs you, as you hugged back.

“(N/n) I missed you…” Quick Man said. As you smiled, then you teared up. 

“I did to Quick, I did too.” You cried. Quick Man then heard noises.

“Hello Quick Man, I see you've failed the mission.” Shadow Man said, as you pulled away from Quick Man. “And Hanging out with a human (male/female/person)?! Quick Man I thought you knew better!” Shadow Man said.

“The only thing I know is that I love (Y/n)! They're the light of my day!” Quick Man said as you blushed.

“Aww that's the nicest thing anyone has said to me…” You gushed as Quick Man gave you a peck on the cheek.

“Anything for you babe.” Quick Man said as you smiled.

“Ew, everyone knows robots who date humans will and can be executed. No excuses!” Shadow Man said.

“The rules are dumb Shadow! Can't you see? I love a human, and they love me back! Rules are meant to be broken. You always follow the most stupid of rules, when have you ever broken one?” Quick Man asked. 

“Illogical. Rules are  _ not  _ meant to be broken, it sets boundaries for what we are supposed to and not to do. Dr. Wily and Ra Moon ordered us to hunt down Mega Man, that is a rule. Not fool around with simple humans!” Shadow Man said.

“They aren't simple!” Quick Man said getting close to his face, Shadow Man did the same.

“Wily will hear your incompetence, he will punish you! I will defend the honor of the Wily Labs, I will restore order!” Shadow Man said as he then got into a stance and began to chant in Japanese.

“Asimov no nanioite, watashi wa anata ni meirei shimasu. Watashi no omo ga anata no ai de watashi o mamotte kudasai. Watashi wa korera no rūruburēkā kara tawagoto o uchi makasu koto ga dekimasu. Asimovs de inorimasu, āmen.” Shadow Man bowed and prepared to throw a ninja star at you but it never came instead you heard pained groans from Quick Man, your eyes widened and you gulped there lain your boyfriend. He was injured as his eyes rolled back, the blood was too much. Well oil leaked out from the wound leaving several wires exposed he was sparking. You cried. Holding onto him. Oil continued to drip everywhere. You lost him once and now you lost him again. Quick Man's breathing started rapidly growing. He was trying to stay alive for you. You rubbed his head silently sobbing.

“Shh, Quick Man, just die. It'll be ok, I'm fine.” 

“No it's not… Ah; I remember (Name) I remember dying at the hands of Mega Man. You died right with me, and you were rebuilt into a mind of a human ...” He spat up oil. He gasps for air. And spasms. 

“(Name) It's nice to see you're ok, and doing well, just remember: I'll always be there for you.” 

“Even if I'm not in there with you…” Quick Man states as he closes his eyes.

“I love you (Name).” Quick Man passes away, You sobbed holding him close. 

“Now it's your turn, pathetic human!” Shadow Man states grabbing his shuriken blade, he threw it towards you but it never came. 

“Leave her alone!” a voice yelled. 

It was Mega Man on Rush and the other robot masters. You were sobbing over the body of Quick Man when Guts Man picked you up. You tried to fight back, but that didn't work too well. You looked like a mess, smelled rancid from your boyfriend's oil drenched body and you were hungry. Mega Man dominated the fight. You closed your eyes, you want nothing more to wish this was a dream, to pretend like you didn't lose him a 2nd time. Praying that this was just a nightmare and Quick Man was right beside you when you woke up. But you can think because the writer of this story specifically made you suffer as much as possible, losing someone you care about isn't a joke kids, it's heartbreaking that's why we keep in mind; Always watch after people. Even if it kills you. Also tell your family you love them. Because you'll never know when tomorrow will be there last.

Mega Man followed Guts Man after beating Shadow Man, who laid in pain your eyelids began to grow heavy, as you entered sleep mode.

_ It was an unsuccessful day at work, the clients all have been bothering you. The day was Friday and that's when things got awfully busy. You had the desk all to yourself since an unusual amount of people have been using their vacation days doing stupid stuff going to god knows where. So it was just you. You got a call from your phone and you answered it, was your boyfriend of a while Quick Man. He answered with one single text:  _

**_Quick: You coming over?_ **

_ You chuckled. He's been texting you alot. Ever since you met at the Battle and Chase arena you've hung out and you say your relationship was completely… Perfect no complaints about him. _

**_You: Yeah, I am. Just have to sneak out again, don't want Dr. Light knowing I'm dating a Wily bot, Quick Man._ **

**_Quick: Ah ok, see you tonight at the race track?_ **

**_You: Yes._ **

**_Quick: ;)_ **

_ You smiled as you placed the phone back in your pocket. The day at work went by slowly, and before you know it was over. You pulled out your phone and saw a text from your lovely boyfriend. You picked it up.  _

**_Quick: Where are you? Are you dead? Oh my god I'm going to kill whoever killed you!_ **

**_You: Calm down Quick, murder isn't recommended usually. I'm fine just got off of work, you're so quick to judge I'm surprised that you're even still here._ **

**_Quick: ;) (Y/n) that's why I love you, you make stupid and silly jokes!💋_ **

**_Quick: See ya- Oh wait I see you now!_ **

_ You made your way to the race track where Quick Man looked at you for the first time.  _

_ “It's great to see you.” Quick Man said as he held you close. _

_ “Me too, Quick, me too…” You added. Your heart began thumping in your chest. Quick Man's breathing was audible. You two hugged for a while. _

_ ♡♡♡ _

_ Quick Man called you to meet him at the meadows because he had to talk with you in private. You left home to check on him in the meadows once you came there you found Quick Man on the ground busy, he was sighing.  _

_ “Quick Man! I'm here!” You said. _

_ “(Y/n)! Hey, we need to talk.” Quick Man said as he stood up. _

_ “What is it?” you asked. _

_ “Dr. Wily wants me to fight Mega Man, and I might not make it. I just wanted to tell you I love you.” Quick Man placed a hand on your shoulders. He looked into your (E/c) eyes and placed a hand on your chin. “I love you (Y/n), if something bad happens I want you to know…” Quick Man adds. _

_ You teared up. “I'm going with!” You said, as Quick Man shook his head. _

_ “You can't.” Quick Man said as you crossed your arms. _

_ “I don't care! YOUR MY BOYFRIEND I'LL BE DAMNED IF ANYTHING HAPPENED TO YOU!” You shouted. _

_ “(Y/n) I don't want anything bad to happen to my sweet (Boy/Girl/En)Friend….” He said as you sighed. _

_ “Nothing will happen, I promise…”  _

_ “I promise…”  _

_ “I promise…”  _

_ “I promise…”  _

“I promise…” you mumbled as you were shaken awake. 

“(Y/n) wake up it's time for dinner” 


	8. [ Secrets ] Mega Man x 10 Year old! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You found out a secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY ROCK MAN DAY!!!!

You're a curious 10 year old human child who has been living across from the Lights for your whole life. In fact your parents, especially your mother knew the doctor that lived there. He had two 10 year old kids that he built. Rock and Roll. You liked Rock, but he seems to have a habit of disappearing. You one day decided to follow him when he ran off. He changed into Mega Man! Your 10 year old human mind was shocked. Your eyes widen as Rock transforms into frickin mega man of all people! You followed him to the battlefield where he stood against Wily, and several other bots.

“Schau, Megabrat, du bist jetzt auf dem Weg der Weltherrschaft, wenn du bitte verdammt noch mal aus meinem Weg gehen würdest, du dummes Baby-Gör!” Wily said as you had no everlasting idea on what he said. You didn't pay attention to homeschooling the ‘rents taught you.

“Never! I will fight for everlasting peace Wily! I believe that peace will be restored and I will not rest until it is restored!” Mega Man said as wily rubbed his moustache and smirked.

“Sehr gut, dann werde ich den Menschen hinter dir mitnehmen und unseren Chat mithören, ahahah!” 

What? You could only make out chat and once you did Mega Man turned to see you there. He looked shocked.

“(Y/n)! How long have you been there for?!” Mega Man asked as you shook your head.

“Long enough to see you turn into Mega Man.” Mega Man was defeated. He looked sad, but he couldn't show weakness.

“Look, (Y/n) leave or--” Dr. Wily picked you up.

“Shit. Your parents are going to be pissed.” 

Wily took you somewhere and you began to recognize the place… Oh no… This place was where your parents were bringing you to. Memories were flashing in your mind.

_ “Dad, do you think you can fix my daughter?”  _

_ “She is fixable” _

_ “Thanks dad!”  _

“I'm a robot?!” You screeched you spent most of your childhood believing you were a human. This is all your family's fault for not telling you. Now you are the relative of an evil genius, great. Mega Man followed you both to the room where Wily took you.

“This room was where your father asked to repair you.” Dr. Wily said.

“Oh so you  _ can  _ speak English?” You asked sassily.

Wily growled as you shook your head.

“You have some of my son's sassiness. He programmed it into you.” 

Mega Man overheard this and beat Wily, taking you back. I guess you had to ask your parents what's up when you get home


	9. [ Death, Continuous Cycle ] Ballade x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending of Mega Man IIII

You and Mega Man were sent on this mission. Why must have it been you? 3 robots were after Mega Man and now you. Everything seemed like a gosh darn joke when Dr. Light told you that you will be assisting Rock in battling the Mega Man killers. THE MEGA MAN KILLERS. Mega man did all the work leaving you to be useless. He got Ballade stuck under a pile of rubble, Dr. Wily came and saw you.

“Ahahahaahhahaahaha! You have defeated me but you will never catch me.” Dr. Wily leaves the room, you got up to the door. You tried to open the door, but it was locked. You kicked the door, anger surged through your body as you kicked it. You were pissed. Pissed at Dr. Light for sending you on this mission, pissed at everything.

“(Y/n)? Are you ok?” Mega Man asked. 

“No! We're locked in this stupid room to die!” You said. You placed your head in your knees, you were locked. Stuck and probably forgotten.

“Let me comm link home maybe…” Mega Man said.

“No, you can't!” You said as you lifted your head.

“How do you know?” 

You gritted your teeth. “Because MegaIdiot I know because I tried calling Dr. Light in my comm! But he didn’t respond!” You shouted.

The two of you argued some more before the moment was detected. You turned to see Ballade. 

“Step aside!” 

You did just that. He then went towards the door.

"alright if anyone asks, I killed you, got it?" Ballade said as he explodes.


	10. [ Silence ] Mute! Sunstar x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You reflect on Sunstar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a hc from W.

Sure Sunstar was mute but he still had his lovely partner. He swore that he'll do better. But he was scared, he might hurt you. And he tried his best not to crush you when it came to basic activities like walking or running. Today was going to be great. You and him were going to see your first ever movie together, and you wanted it to be remembrall. However. It wasn't a theater you can walk into. Nope! It was a drive through theater and that was best.

“Sunstar. Are you ready for your first ever earth movie?” you asked, god Sunstar's lucky, how the hell did he get such an amazing (Boy/Girl/Person)? He couldn't imagine anything more than to be with you. You're lovely, that's all he will say, err will try to express… 

The movie started and Sunstar decided to shrink to your size and he wondered what the movie was.

“Oh this movie is (Insert Movie Here) It's about (Synopsis here).” Sunstar smiled sheepishly and closed his eyes for a few minutes. He wanted to know why he was so lucky? Why him? All of the humans and robots in the world and you chose; little old him? Mute freak. Crazy ritual obsessed maniac. Large oaf. And other names that he chose in his language. He was far from lucky. He was out of this world lucky. Your love was what fueled the Sunstar, motivated him to turn over a new leaf and step out of his comfort zone. One that made him believe that there's good in everybody. And that you can trust him to tell you everything, whether he was in a bad mood. You never gave up on him, he was confused about this feeling. You told him it was  _ love.  _ Love is what fueled the Sunstar and made him feel like he mattered. 

Sunstar knew he didn't have time that faithful evening. That he exploded himself to save you, before he did you confessed your love. He accepted it  _ (Even though he had no clue what that was)  _ you taught him everything he needed to know. Whether it's earth customs, food, movies, music, anything. He wanted to know a lot and that made you even more proud. That he was learning and growing as a robot. What's best he decided to thank you on your anniversary. He gave you a gift that was handmade. From the bottom of his heart. Oh how you loved him.

Then you remembered. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And you wished for nothing more than to hug him. And give him love. What good you have for him.


	11. [ Simp ] Acid Man x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acid Man is a simp you can't change my mind.

You are a famous (Actor/Actress/Person). One day you came across a fan, usually people are asking you for autographs or photos. But one fan stuck out the most. He was an acid robot master. He was with what seemed like a bunny eared robot. And 6 other robots.

“I CAN'T WAIT FOR THEM TO SIGN AN AUTOGRAPH!” 

“Calm down Acid.” Tundra Man said calmly.

“I CAN'T I’M EXCITED!” Acid Man yelped.

“*Cough* *cough* Simp *cough* *cough*” Bounce Man coughed in his hand.

“Hey! I'm not a simp!” Acid Man said.

“Yes you are, you defend them on (insert Social media here) And put them on a high pedestal whenever you get the chance that's the very definition of a simp. You my sir are a simp!” Bounce Man said as they moved up the line. 

“Oh yeah? It's not like  _ you  _ are a simp too, you simp for Hatsune Miku!” Acid Man said as Bounce Man scoffed.

“Hey! No I don't! I just know her songs by heart! Besides she's a fictional vocaloid character it's not like this is a cheap fanfiction referencing some popular characters in order to prove a point!” Bounce Man crossed his arms.

He is right, this  _ is _ a cheap fanfiction referencing some popular characters to prove a point. 

“Whatever you say.” Acid Man stuck his tongue out as Acid turned around.

“Don't worry Miku, I didn't mean any of those words.” Bounce Man said, holding his plushie of Hatsune Miku. Finally Acid Man reached you as he blushed.

“Hello there! I'm (Y/n), who might you be?” 

“I-I-I’m A-Acid Man (Ma’am/Sir/Mir)” Acid Man said.

“Now what do you want me to get you?” You asked.

Acid Man gulped. “An autograph.” 

“Where on a piece of pap-” 

“My forehead.”

“Excuse me?” 

“My forehead.” 

You were stunned, you never heard a fan ask for an autograph on their forehead so you write your signature on his forehead. He began to cry as the 7 other bots that were with began circling around him chanting “Simp Simp Simp!” He was far too busy crying to care about being called a simp. Bounce Man was the one leading the chant. Fuse Man and Tundra Man stopped because they thought it was downright funny to watch from the sides. Then Bounce Man grabbed a flag and wrote down “Simp” on it, and waved it back and forth like the star spangled banner. Acid Man snapped from his crying dazed stupor and looked at Bounce Man.

“I'm not a simp!” Acid Man said. 

“Yes you are” 

“No I'm not!” 

The two began to argue as they left the room, you smiled that Acid character was pretty cool to be around. However; you weren't sure if going after a relationship was a good idea.

Timeskip to Dr. Light singing 

You walked outside and your eyes caught Acid Man, he was a little bit sad. And you helped him and he hugged you. To be honest he was shocked that you even wanted to help little old him.


	12. [ You are loved ] Galaxy Man x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galaxy Man helps you and takes you in from your scary family, based on a headcannon from someone that tells you about the words on his lcd hub

You've been down in the dumps before but this has gotta be worse. First you lost your dog, your parents got a divorce, you were sent to live with your crazy aunt and uncle in Mega City because your parents didn't want to see you. Then to top it all off you failed your last semester of college. This day couldn't get any worse. You decided to sit down and watch everything go by not wanting to go home to your crazy family. When a ufo like robot came in.

“Beep boop whoooooooooosh.” A voice said as you looked up.

“Beep beep bitch?” You questioned as you could tell the bot was trying to frown but can't so he ended up displaying a frown face on his lcd hub. 

:(

He was pretty pissed off, but you sighed. “Look bud I'm a little bit upset. Can you talk to me later?” You asked as the bot displayed words on his lcd hub.

W H A T S W R O N G ?

You sighed. “Everything is goin wrong lil buddy, everything I lost my puppy, parents got divorced, moved here with my crazy family and now I failed my semester in college.” You explained. 

O H B U T S U R E L Y Y O U C A N T U R N E V E R Y T H I N G 

A R O U N D C A N ‘ T Y O U ?

You read the comment, and sighed “No, it's not easy because I'm scared.” 

S C A R E D O F W H A T E X A C T L Y ?

“Well, for starters not being loved…” 

Y O U A R E L O V E D :)

“By who?”

M E , C O M E L I V E W I T H M E P L E A S E 

“Well, I'm unsure…” 

P L E A S E ?

“Fine, I will.” 

Y A Y 

O W O

U W U 

♡ W ♡

His lcd hub displayed a numerous amount of hearts and emojis, before stopping as he then extended a hand towards you.

“Beep boop beep bloop boop whoooooooooosh!” He said as you were confused. 

“What?” 

He was embarrassed.

M Y N A M E I S G A L A X Y M A N W H A T S Y O U R S ?

“(Y-Y/N)” You stuttered. As he smiled holding you close. This is interesting and somewhat adorable. He was holding you close to the point where he can hear your heartbeat. It went Doki, Doki. Because in Japanese doki doki means heartbeat heartbeat. 

Then the two of you walked home. Where you guys lived happily ever after the end.


	13. [ Expecting ] Dr. Wily x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're Pregnant and Dr. Wily needs to find out.

You've been expecting his arrival home after he attended that meeting with the college of Tara City. You've been expecting something that'll change your life, both of you. You just had to wait till he came home. You've been scared of the news since 2 red lines appeared. How are you going to care for the 3 of you, your thoughts were interrupted moments later by a loud slam. And you turned to see Albert Wily, your boyfriend since you two met through mutual friends and by mutual friends I mean Dr. Light, Dr. Cossack and Dr. Lalinde. All of which you hung out on a daily basis. But as soon as the college years rolled out you began to lose touch with them all. 

“Hey, Al. What's the news?” You asked, he grumbled as you sighed.

“Not good I suppose?” You added.

“Yeah, it's not good that Thomas Light told me that what I'm doing is dangerous and I should stop!” He huffed, placing his hands on his sides.

“Well. From what I heard the double gear system is still a prototype. So what point is there to say that you can't finish working on it?” 

“Exactly! I tried to tell them but they turned me down all because of Thomas’s misunderstanding… You share my genius with me… I have no clue on what I do without you (N/n)” Wily said, nuzzling your forehead and giving you love right now. Albert can be angered and easily swayed but he's a sweetheart. He placed a hand on your shoulder and smiled at you. Before leaving, you breathed out a sigh of relief because you couldn’t handle the facade anymore. the fact that Dr. Wily didn’t questu\ion your strangeness and made you feel happy and worried for Wily. Has the research gone wrong? Besides that you decided to go to bed and smile wondering when you’ll have the baby. 

Soon was the day you’ll tell him. You promised you'd tell him for a while and you worried because of his reaction. What will he think? Will he get mad? Will he hate you? Will he possibly kill you? He was handsome to you so you don’t mind if he killed you then and there with his strong hands and that made you fall even more in love with him. And he held you with them, kissed you on the lips and made love with you. YOU HAVE TO TELL HIM NOW! and fast before he finds out and tears you a new one. 

So here you were watching him pace back and forth talking about his issue with Dr. Light when you got up.   
  
“Albert, we need to talk.” You said as he stopped muttering and he turned to you with a soft but sad smile.   
  
“Yes?” He asked as he unfolded his arms.   
  
“Weeks ago I found some news out that’ll change our lives for the greater good. And one that’ll make us inseprateable and one that’ll make us together as one. So prepare yourself…” Wily leaned in as you whisper. 

  
“I’m pregnant” You said as he hugged you softly.    
  
“Thank you (Y/n)...”   
  
You smiled maybe that was a good idea after all~! 


End file.
